The Fall of Mewni
by Geo Soul
Summary: The Obsession with Wanting a Pure Bloodline leads to the Greatest Threat the Multiverse has Ever Witnessed. (Starco Harem) (Moon Bashing) (Evil Star and Evil Marco)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Guys and welcome to the Fall of Mewni my Latest story coming from the dark recesses that is my brain-Hole this time well I'm not gonna spoil the surprise for this one so you guys will have to read like comment and subscri….oh wait don't have a youtube channel...**

* * *

Dark clouds filled an even Darker sky as the once prosperous kingdom of Mewni was now a death ladden warzone. The old smaller buildings of shops, stands, and homes were broken to rubble with numerous foreboding and deadly looking barracks and armories stood with numerous spikes from the rooftops and torches around them.

The sound of Warnicorn hooves filled the area as a group of royal guards dragging someone behind their steeds headed for a large black and grey castle. Said person bounced on the gravel and dirt while wrapped in chains with the guards going over the stone bridge and stopped at the iron gate.

"Who goes there!" called a guard from the top.

"Craig open the gate, we got something for the King!" the guard from below shouted.

"What is it Jp?"

"It's for the king, now open up!"

"Well maybe I wanna know what it is too ya know."

Jp rolled his eyes at his old friend. "Dude it's a spy, now open the gate!"

"...what sort of spy?"

"Open the gate or so help me I'll climb up there, open it myself, and have you dragged in chains!"

"And what else?"

"Do it or else I tell Kelsey!"

"Ah! Ok ok! I'm opening it!" he called before the iron gate slowly rose up. "Just don't tell her, she's already on my ass!"

Jp shook his head and led his fellow guards into the castle.

*Throne room*

In the expansive throne room had two tall dark thrones with flames on the sides and with several other guards standing around the room with sharp spears and battle axes in armor that would make them look like they came from Hell.

The camera zoomed upwards towards the large throne, in said throne was Marco Diaz wearing a Black suit and a small golden crown on his head as by his side lay a massive pair of scissors melded together to form a large sword.

In the other throne was Star Butterfly, but her hair was grown out down her back while wearing a black dress gown with a torn end with short frilly sleeves, her own gold crown with a ruby in the center, and with dark colored cheek marks with a different looking wand in her hand.

Jp entered the throne room dragging the spy behind him and bowed.

"John Paul why are you here?" Marco spoke with a small glare.

"Apologies my lord, but I've come here with great news. I have with me a captured spy for the rebels."

Marco's glare got harder before softening. "Oh seriously? Sweet, you definitely earned that 3 month vacation, right Star?"

"Of course, especially if we can get some vital info from them."

Jp gave a sigh of relief . "Thousands of many pleases and thank yous my lord and lady."

"Ok Jp stop quoting Goku we said you can leave." Marco said with an eye roll.

"Sorry." he bowed before yanking on the chain and made the person groan in pain and stumble. "Bow before the king and queen you rebel scum." Before he left Jp yanked the mask off to reveal Sperg.

"Well well, isn't this quite the treat." smirked Maro folding his hands together. "One of the rebel's own spy, here before us, completely alone and helpless."

"Alone and helpless? Oh please king doofus, your stupid queen there is set to be…."

"Killed? Oh yeah I dealt with your friend earlier." Star gave him a cruel smile.

Sperg's eyes widened in shock while Star reached behind her throne and pulled out a bloody decapitated head.

"Yeah, trying to have me assassinated at least a day for a week helps me keep an eye open."

"Estrella my love, before you dispose of this fool, tell us how you did it."

"Oh why I'd love to. See I was in the middle of taking a shower to clean up after we went at it." she giggled with him chuckling. "And what do I find when I'm looking in the mirror?"

*Flashback*

Star stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as she headed for the mirror to comb her hair. She reached down to grab the nearby brush and started to straighten her hair, right before she felt a small cold wind come in from behind her and let out a tired sigh while closing her eyes and shaking her head, with a figure tiptoeing towards her with a Knife in hand.

Star began to hum a little diddy as the figure snuck up from behind her and raised the knife. Without even looking Star raise her leg backwards and kicked the person in the face sending them into the wall. She turned and smirked while the person groaned and dropped the knife. "Don't you know it's rude to see a lady without her clothes on? You rebels have no manners."

"Why You!" the masked intruder growled as he ran Towards Star knife drawn. "Die ty-" he was cut off when he suddenly found another kick to the gut, knocking the wind out and making them drop their knife, which Star caught and quickly used the end of the knife and chopped it into the side of their neck knocking them out.

"Well I suppose the girls earned a snack this week." she sighed as she opened a hidden panel and pulled a lever sending the assailant into the pit.

Said assassin groaned and bounced against the sides before falling flat on their face and slowly started to come to due to the pain, but was a bit disoriented.

"Uhguh ...Wha?...where am I?" he groaned. He looked around and could hardly see much, but he did hear what sounded like a hiss followed by growling. "W...Who's there?' he gulped as scraping noises were heard going across the floor. He tried to get up and swore he saw movement in the darkness. "Show yourself!"

A girl with Pale grey skin, pointed ears and yellow glowing eyes soon crawled out on all fours. She stared at the assassin with a tilted head with him growing confused.

"A girl? What are you doing here?" Soon other girls looking exactly like her also crawled out from the darkness and began to surround him. "Wait, how did you all get down here?"

One of the girls snarled before tackling him to the ground and began to sniff him. The others did the same with one of them letting out a growl and nudged at his groin making him jump.

* * *

***WARNING FROM THIS POINT ONWARD THINGS WILL BE GETTING ALL KINDS OF CRAZY DARKNESS AND THE LIKE***

* * *

"What the?' 'Wait they...wanna have sex with me!?' he thought in shock before feeling his pants get tugged down with them using their mouths and next came his underwear before one started sniffing at his dick. 'Hehehe maybe this isn't so bad' he thought as one of the girls took his dick in her mouth and began to vigorously suck on it. "Woah! Easy there girls, I'll make sure to get to all of you." he chuckled as the girl took his dick out her mouth and straddled his crotch.

* * *

The girl let out what sounded like a hiss and began to slide the dick into her exposed snatch making the assassin groan and felt it was already soaking wet.

The other girls began to drool and smirk at the turn of events they were witnessing.

The girl on the dick rose up and down it with a grin while the assassin grunted due to the tight confines.

The others began to slowly approached the duo as the intruder felt his limit reaching.

"Damn it, here I cum!" he groaned as he held her hips down. He heard her let out a loud cry before he started pouring his sperm right up inside. He gave a wary smile as he felt her stand up. "Man that…..that ...that was awesome…" he panted as he felt searing pain shooting through his body. "Ahhh! W-What the-AHHH!" he yelled as he saw his crotch bleed profusely as the girl now had his dick in her mouth….no she LITERALLY had it in her mouth as in she ripped it off with her teeth as a mixture of blood and sperm began to leak from his crotch. "AHHHHH! MY DICK!" he yelled as the others moved and began to tear at his flesh and began to eat off chunks of his body.

* * *

***DARK MOMENT OVER YOU ALL CAN NOW COME OUT FROM YOUR HIDING SPOTS***

* * *

Meanwhile Star was filing her nails while sitting on the sink as she heard his screams of pain and him choking on his blood. "Wow, the girls must be starved, but then again, it's natural to want a big mouthful of meat." she chuckled darkly. One of the girls poked her head out from the hole with the head in her mouth. "Good Girl Chantel!' Star said scratching her behind her ear. "You made sure to keep something left over for momma to use."

*End flashback*

"Oh man that was Brutal!" Marco laughed as Sperg was taken away to the dungeons.

"I know, I can only imagine his expression when he realized he wouldn't be having an orgy like he was hoping for."

"Star do you think the resistance will send more spies?"

"Maybe as long as She's in charge it's bound to happen sooner or later." she yawned as she held Marco's hand.

*Janna*

We find the girl herself wearing a leather jacket with matching pants and had a long chain wrapped around her shoulder and torso with her hair given several red dyed streaks and was currently making her way down to one of the cells. "Higgs" Janna spoke in a deep but still feminine voice.

Said girl looked up and glared at her. "The fuck you want?"

"I came here with an offer"

"Fuck whatever offer you got and fuck you." she roared as Janna smirked.

"Now now Surely you as the former captain of the guard for the resistance would love it here in the Starco Empire"

Higgs gave a growl. "Love it here? LOVE IT HERE!? THIS FUCKING EMPIRE DESTORYED A PROSPUROUS KINGDOM ALL BECAUSE THAT FUCKING EARTH TRASH DARED TO STICK HIS DICK IN THE PRINCESS AND WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DAMN HUMAN AND HIS TRAITORUS WHORE!"

Janna frowned and shook her head slowly. "Man, for a former captain, you are one dumb retard." Janna chuckled before letting out a scream of pain as Higgs had spit on her face causing it to burn her. "YOU BITCH!"

Higgs smirked as Janna held her cheek in pain. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little spit? Or maybe you prefer it if it was from your precious trash."

Janna's hair erupted into fire as she wrapped her chains around Higgs and opened a Portal. "**Maybe a quick stay at Saint O's will be enough to shut your mouth! After all Hekapoo loves breaking Sluts like You!"** Janna threw Higgs into the portal and closed as her hair slowly went out. "I seriously hate her!...Maybe I should I take a vacation?" she wondered while walking back up the stairs. "Maybe I can get drunk silly, now that'd be a nice way to spend it."

* * *

*Star*

* * *

Star had left the throne room and was taking a walk through the castle. "Man can't believe I'm only 17 and I'm queen" she chuckled as she came across a large picture of her and her dad. "Dad would you still be proud of me?...even after what I did?" she sighed as she kept walking until she saw another picture this one containing her mother. She gave a smile and put her hand on it. "Mom, oh self righteous and wise mom, if only you were here to see all this. Thriving economy, loyal army, no one to say anything against me and Marco, stuff that you told me was vital." her smile soon began to drop. "Vital because my happiness is worth more than anything right?...I remember when I was five you said that exact phrase to me and like a moron I believed every word of it, you even let me play on your throne and told me when I became queen I could do whatever I want as long as the kingdom came first…...I'm tired of the kingdom coming first and now look at what's happened, sorrow, misery, eternal suffering, all just puts a smile on my face"

She let out a chuckle and gripped the picture before her tone turned cold. "Just hearing those who would try to change all that scream in pain, mercy, and sorry, it all just makes me feel more alive. All your lessons about being queen are just sweet nothings to tell children so they'll be naive and end up the same. Well too bad mom, you showed me the truth, about it all, about who you really were, and in a way, it helped me. It helped me become queen sooner than later. Now I don't need to wait till you're dead just to rule. Of course, when you DO end up dead, I can't wait to make Marco take me then and there on your cold, lifeless, body. After all, what better way to commemorate the day then by having Marco give me a child. You know, When Marco does knock me up I think I'll let our wonderful baby take you out, it'll be her first kill and first step to becoming a tyrant" Star sighed as she ripped the picture in half and used her powers to burn the rest of it. "And then you'll be just like this picture, BURNT INTO NOTHING BUT ASHES YOU BITCH!" Star walked away leaving the canvas to burn as it's flames died down.

*Marco*

Marco was in the throne room as some guards escorted a family of 4 into the room. "Lionel do you have the Money?' Marco said to the father.

The father looked down and didn't say anything, making Marco raise an eyebrow.

"Lionel, I said. Do you. Have. The money?"

"Lord Marco, the Soil is dry and it's not raining, our crops are dying."

'It's been two months lionel you're putting me in a real awkward position here." he shook his head. "We talked about this last month, didn't we?"

"Yes I know My lord but we need more time, just give me one more month and I'll pay you double I promise!"

Marco stood up and walked down the stairs of his throne and towards them. "Hmmmm Perhaps there's another arrangement we can make?" he said with a cruel smirk.

"No No Please My Lord not my Wife!" he spoke up in panic with his wife looking away.

"Oh no Lionel, I'm not talking about her." Marco said bending down and looking at his daughter who hid behind her father's leg.

"No Please anyone, but her, she is only five years old!" he begged.

"Haven't you ever heard the old saying it's best to get them trained at a young age? It's either the girl or…..*SNAP! Numerous guards surrounded them*...I have my men slaughter all of you and take her anyway"

"Ah! No my lord! Please have mercy!"

"Hmmmmmmm Tell you what ,Bring her back when she turns ten and i'll allow you and your family to live in the castle for free"

"Really?"

"Of course…..one condition, when you bring her back to me I expect her to be…..broken" he smirked with a chuckle with the parents looking at him in shock. "Do that, and we'll be squared away."

"But sir how..."

'That's easy, as you know I have a stable full of warnicorns and it just so happens that their heat cycle lasts for about four years, take her there every day until her ninth birthday"

'...No I ...I'm sorry my lord but I refuse!"

"Do you now?...Minion number 43 can you come in here? I need to set an example" Marco said as a guard walked inside.

"Private Namole reporting, an example of what? Lord Marc..OOOOO!" he yelled as Marco vaporized him on the spot.

"You see Lionel? That's You if you don't reconsider my offer in the next 3 days" he frowned with the man shaking in terror. "You can Run away in fear now." Marco said the family ran out of the castle in fear of their king just as Buff Frog walked.

"Lord Marco!" he saluted.

"Buff frog we're friends, call me Marco" he chuckled.

"Yes Marco...we've breached the dimension Known as T334 T1T442 and have spotted numerous waves of opposition"

"Hmm, this is quite the news." spoke Marco serious. "I'll have to let Star know about-"

"About what?" she asked entering the room. "Oh, hello Buff Frog."

"Star Butterfly you are looking lovely today." he smiled with a short bow.

"Aw thanks, now what did you want to let me know about?"

"The Troops have breached into another dimension and are about to begin the assault."

"Fine, but first we need to know what we're gonna be up against. Buff Frog retrieve Heloiese from the Labs, we need a little analyzation on this."

"At once your majesty." he bowed and headed out of the room.

* * *

*Later*

* * *

Buff Frog soon returned with a girl with long brown hair wearing a long dark red robe, this is Heloise chief scientist of the Starco Empire and current Queen of Miseryville.

"Hello Heliese sorry to bother you but we need your help."

"Oh no worries, I wasn't in the middle of anything too big. Implanting neural control chips in my citizens can wait." she chuckled innocently.

"Anyway Listen we need you to analyse the beings of this dimension and see what we're up against, you know scope out the fodder"

"Oh with pleasure!" she chuckled before reaching into her sleeve and pulled out what looked like a drone that flew into the air. "Just point me to the nearest portal and this baby will have all the info you need by the end of the day."

"Excellent. I have some good news Heloise from now on your now the Royal Bounty Hunter!" Marco said as she gained a smile.

"I was waiting for this, here's a list of people I already killed!" she brought out a list that unfolded and went down across the floor and kept on unrolling right out the room.

"Uhhhh got a condensed version?'

"Of course" she said showing a hologram filled with names of people she's killed.

'Hmmm You Killed Siatama? The Caped Baldy and one of THE foremost strongest people in the multiverse!?" gaped Marco.

"I thought that was impossible!" Star said with stars in her eyes.

"Anything's possible when your Husband caused the devil to commit suicide" Heloeise chuckled as she fondly remmebered the day Jimmy drove Lucious to kill himself. "I better grab him a souvenir when I start adding to my kill count."

"MARCO MARCO LOOK SHE EVEN KILLED MANDY! AS IN THE BITCH QUEEN!"

"Not really Kill, we made a deal. Jimmy kills Grim and gives all of his powers to Jr and Jr marries his mother and sister." remarked Heloise. "Kid even offered me to join in on them when they went at it, but I had to pass on it, Jimmy's kinda possessive of all this." she gestured to her body.

"Yeah I mean who wouldn't be, you got those big ass tits, those wide bimbo child birthing hips, and those big tits ass!" Star said drooling a little.

"Easy Star, I'm still here." joked Marco. "Huh, Star take a look at this, she killed Beerus the destroyer."

"Who?"

"All powerful god who could destroy worlds?"

"Meh."

"Dude who had a big appetite?"

"Uh…"

"He looked like a big purple cat?'

"OH THAT GUY!"

"Yeah, he's dead."

"Not bad Heloise"

"Thanks, now about that portal, I need to get this baby flying and gathering data." she said as she sent her drone through the air and followed it.

"Ahhh another dimension that'll soon be conquered, isn't it wonderful my love?"

"Seeing your smiling face every day is always wonderful." Marco said kissing his queen's hand.

Marco then felt his Phone vibrate he took it out of his pocket and began to smile. "Awwwww Hey Star Look My Parents sent us a video of Mariposa taking her first steps!" He cooed as Star shoved him away and took the phone.

"AWWWWWWWWW LOOK AT HER WITTLE BABY STEPS!" Star gushed as Marco dusted himself off and took his phone so they could watch together.

* * *

**And there You All have it The start of a rather dark yet somewhat humorous tale now I bet you all are wondering just What happened that caused Star and Marco to become Tyrants on Mewni and Other Parts of the Multiverse there are a lot of references to other shows and hints at the truth in this chapter find them all for they all lead up to the truth.**


	2. Sneak Peek

**Yo Guys Geo here and welcome to...a sneak peek at chapter 2 of the Fall of Mewni yes I hope you all are hyped for this cause this is gonna be fun! **

***WARNING THIS IS A SNEAK PEEK NOT A FULL CHAPTER IF YOU WISH TO AVOID SPOILERS THEN DON'T READ IT! BUT IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS THEN READ ALL YOU LIKE REMEMBER THIS IS A SNEAK PEEK NOT A FULL CHAPTER THANK YOU!***

* * *

Reddish Black smoke filled the Dungeon as Moon coughed and tried to fan away the smoke all while Hekapoo quickly worked on getting Star and Marco free.

"STOP!...*COUGH COUGH*... THEM SHE'S SETTING THEM FREE!" Moon exclaimed as the Guards tried to fight their way through the smoke only to fail do to how thick it was.

Hekapoo cloned herself three times and sent the clones in different directions to distract them while she created a portal that took herself star and marco away.

*Elsewhere*

Hekapoo landed inside a cave and sat The two down on the ground as he gave a sigh.

"Alright we should be safe here" she spoke as she noticed Marco holding an unconscious star to his chest and crying his eyes out.

"Star! please wake up! You can't be dead...we already lost so much!" he sobbed as the Portal master gave him a sympathetic look and walked over to comfort him but Marco shot her a glare and slapped her hand away.

"STAY AWAY FROM US! I WON'T LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TAKE HER FROM ME!" Hekapoo gave a slight scowl and rolled her eyes. "Oh sure is THAT how you thank the person who saved your lives? And besides Marco Star isn't dead i can sense her life force its faint but she's not dead" she spoke as Marco wiped his eyes and stared at the dried blood between Star's legs.

"How? How did it come to this?...all we wanted was to be happy" he sobbed slightly as Hekapoo sighed and walked off. "I'll be back just stay here".

*Castle Butterfly*

A Loud wailing Siren Blared throughout the Kingdom of Mewni as the citizens in an Innate Curiosity gathered around the large structure as Moon stepped out onto the Balcony.

"CITIZENS OF MEWNI LEND ME YOUR EARS! MY DAUGHTER STAR BUTTERFLY HAS BETRAYED HER HOMELAND AND HAS RUN OFF WITH A FUGITIVE FROM EARTH KNOWN AS MARCO DIAZ THE FORMER COUNCILWOMAN KNOWN AS HEKAPOO HAS JOINED THEM AND ARE CURRENTLY WANTED MORE GUARDS AND SQUIRES ARE NEED TO JOIN OUR CAUSE AND TRACK THEM DOWN FOR ANY GUARDS LISTENING THE THREE FUGITIVES ARE TO BE BROUGHT BACK DEAD OR ALIVE!" Moon declared as the Citizens were shocked but Decided to rally behind their Queen.

Moon gave the crowd a nod before walking back inside. "Your majesty what of your husband king River?" Manfred the Manservant asked.

"You Needn't worry about River Manfred i deal with him when the time comes I know he may not like this decision of mine but he has to learn that sometimes the kingdom comes first" Moon spoke as Mr candle...errr I mean Sir Crandle cleared his throat.

"Your majesty forgive me for speaking out of turn but are you sure this is a good idea? Star is your daughter" Moon gave the…...Human?...Mewman? Whatever he is a tired sigh.

"If Star is to become Queen one day she has to know that Sacrifices are to be made even if it ends in the death of a loved one"

Crandle and Manfred looked at each other uneasily as Moon walked off into another room.

*Back with Marco*

Marco sat leaned against the wall looking into Star's glazed over eyes. "...I'm sorry Star maybe I'm not the guy for you" he spoke sadly as felt a few of his wounds aching in pain after being locked in a dungeon for two and a half years Marco's skin was incredibly sensitive. Marco sighed as he heard footsteps approaching them assuming it to be Hekapoo he didn't bother looking up that is until he heard a voice speak.

"Oh you Poor dears here let me fix that for you" a soft british voice ran as Marco shot his head up and saw a gloved hand gently tap Star's forehead in a pattern. "There all better" Marco's eyes darted to see a Woman with dark green hair and dark purple Spade cheek marks and wearing a Mauve colored dress.

"HEY WHAT DID YOU!..." Marco was cut off from his eventual tirad when he heard a loud gasp as Star shot up from his lap. "..."

Marc felt his eyes water as he and star stared at each other and a smile slowly crept up onto his face. " Star….Estrella, Mi amor, mi encantadora esposa!' he sobbed as he and star hugged and cried in each others arms.

"Marco i ...i'm…." star was cut off by marco kissing her forehead. "Star don't it wasn't your fault" he reassured as she kept crying. "Buti wish i could've done something to stop i wish i knew this about my mom sooner!"

Marco wiped her tears and gave her smile. "We'll get through this star i promise" he said as they heard the woman give a sniffle. "Oh my how romantic" she said as the lovers gave her a weird look.

"Umm Thank you ma'am for waking up star but who are you?"

"I can answer That macho man" Star looked over and saw Hekapoo and scowled. "Star its okay she helped up we can trust her ... I guess"

Hekapoo rolled her eyes as the woman chuckled. "Anyway Star Marco this is Eclipsa Queen of Darkness I explained everything to her and she's going to help us"

* * *

**Wow that was...intense am I right? So Can you guys guess what the hell has happened to our Favorite Rebel Princess and her Latin lover? leave your guesses in the reviews!**


End file.
